


Interesting (fan comic)

by look_turtles



Series: Hannibal!Pop [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds Hannibal interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting (fan comic)

**Author's Note:**

> First in a comic series I'm calling Hannibal!Pop because I used Funko Pop dolls


End file.
